


Simmer

by Felle_DesignWorks (Felle)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felle/pseuds/Felle_DesignWorks
Summary: Ren and Pyrrha's tension boils over during an impromptu spar.





	Simmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwatcher13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwatcher13/gifts).



Pyrrha felt her eyelids beginning to droop.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like studying, or couldn’t do it. Whenever she’d had a few spare moments during a photoshoot or a commercial in Mistral, she would crack a textbook and try to get through a section or two to make up for her diminished schedule at Sanctum. So much of it at once, though, was beginning to grow stultifying.

She put a finger down to mark her place and looked over at Ren. He seemed perfectly focused, drinking his health smoothie that Pyrrha had politely declined to share with one hand, while the other copied down the salient points from the textbook he was reading. With Jaune visiting his family and Nora off pulling pranks with Sun in the city, they had a rare afternoon without having to wrangle their more excitable teammates, and as the rather sedate people they were, they had holed themselves up in the library to catch up for the coming tests after the weekend.

When she watched more closely, though, Pyrrha could see that Ren was beginning to grow a bit weary, too. He kept stopping his writing to spin his pen between his fingers, and his pauses to take quick sips of his drink were getting longer. Pyrrha rubbed one page of her textbook between her fingers as she studied him. She knew part of it was his Semblance, but she couldn’t help feeling calm and at ease around him, even when they were trying to keep Nora from doing something foolish or yanking Jaune out of trouble. Even without it, Pyrrha was sure he would have exuded calmness.

Ren looked up at her with half a smile, and Pyrrha blushed at having been caught staring. She reflexively brought her hand up to cover her face, then moved it away to brush some hair behind her ear. They were teammates, she could look at Ren, couldn’t she? “It—it’s been a while since we were able to get in this much studying, hasn’t it?”

“Oh, yes,” Ren said, and tucked his pen into his notebook. “I think that might be enough for me, though. All the words are starting to run together on the page. Maybe I’ll see if there’s anyone who might be up to spar, if you want to stay here.”

“No, I think I’d like to get some training in.” Pyrrha closed her textbook with a satisfying _thud_ before standing up and rolling her shoulders. “I’m used to reading as fast as I can by now, so sitting here for hours is a bit too much. Shall we?”

They packed their things and left, Pyrrha following a step behind Ren as they went to the arenas. Most of the halls were quiet, with Friday afternoon classes still in session, and Pyrrha was able to watch the soft sway of her teammate’s jet-black hair as he walked. She gripped at her satchel’s strap and shook her head clear.

Once they had found an empty sparring room and changed into their combat outfits, they took up at opposite ends of the arena, twirling their weapons as they found good stances. There was no crowd to show off their dexterity to, and they were only preening for one another. Pyrrha couldn’t say she minded the thought of Ren making a show of himself for her. “Should this be instructional, or proper combat sparring?” Ren asked, running the blades of his pistols against one another.

“We probably shouldn’t fight alone, so instructional,” Pyrrha said, and dug the heel of her back foot into the floor. Ren nodded, and Pyrrha flashed him a playful smile. “I hope you don’t mind a bit of constructive criticism.”

“No more than you.”

It was easy to fall into their forms, slowly at first to point out where footwork needed adjusting or there was an opening for a counter attack. A twisted kind of dance, Pyrrha thought, weaving around each other’s blades in a dangerous waltz. The soundproofing around the room absorbed the occasional report of Ren’s gunshots and the harsh slide of metal against metal when their blades met, but otherwise there was only the sound of their breathing as they moved in time, still correcting one another even as the routine grew faster. It was rare that they could get up to full speed, but there they were, ducking and darting around blades and moving as fast as their bodies would allow.

“This is a nice change,” Pyrrha said in between long breaths as her heart beat excitedly in her chest. Every muscle was loose, burning pleasantly with exertion, and the rush of adrenaline from seeing Ren’s blades a hair’s breadth from her armor kept up the friendly, competitive pressure. “Oops!”

She overextended with her thrust, throwing her weight against Ren and knocking them both to the ground. Pyrrha landed with her cheek against his back, but didn’t attempt to get up right away. Her breaths came in short, ragged bursts now that she wasn’t moving and the soreness in her body had a chance to settle. Ren, too, wasn’t making any effort to sit up, and only looked around to make sure their weapons had landed well away from them. When he saw they were safely off to the side, he went back to recovering, taking long breaths and making his torso rise and fall under Pyrrha’s cheek. He was warm, and for a long moment neither of them felt the need to move or say anything. Whatever shame Pyrrha felt over botching her footwork softened under his Semblance, and instead she grinned as she gripped his tailcoat.

“I thought I had you there.”

“Almost,” Ren said as they sat up. Pyrrha went to sweep some dust from his back, but caught most of his hair against her glove. “You— _ahh_ …”

Whatever he meant to say dissolved into a low, rapturous moan as she accidentally pulled on his hair. Pyrrha froze with her hand still on his back, barely squeaking out her surprise at his reaction. Ren threw one hand over his mouth, and his face went a bright red as he started to turn away.

“Are you—are you all right?” Pyrrha asked as her heart kicked up again. “Ren?”

“My apologies, that was untoward,” came his shaky reply. His aura shimmered into sight, coursing over his body and sucking away the color underneath it as he struggled to tamp down his embarrassment. Something twinged in Pyrrha’s belly, deep and heavy and insistent. “I was just surprised.”

“Do you always make a sound like that when someone pulls your hair…?”

Ren turned back to her, letting his aura fade, and Pyrrha slowly reached out to grab his ponytail again. His gaze drifted up from her arm to her eyes, wide in curiosity, and then he pitched his head back to give her a better grip. Pyrrha tugged again, purposefully this time, and she watched with a voyeuristic thrill as Ren’s face twisted up in ecstasy. A low, breathy moan rumbled out of his throat, and when Pyrrha looked down she could see a very obvious outline in his pants. A flash of heat arced up from between her legs.

His eyes opened by slow degrees, and he tried to dip back into his aura when he saw the way she was staring, but Pyrrha pounced on him before he could. She was still gripping at his hair as they landed on the floor again and her lips crashed into his. The quick, surprised yelp he responded with faded quickly, and after a moment his hands were tracing up the sides of Pyrrha’s armor, pressing at the soft spaces on the sides between the hard plates. His hips rolled up against hers, straining at the fabric keeping them apart, and he opened his lips as soon as he felt her tongue flit over them to let her in. All the arousal Pyrrha had left unanswered the whole time she was at Beacon came rushing back, waves of heat crashing over her and robbing her of any sense. The need for air was the only thing that tore her lips away, and even then she only pitched her head slightly, leaving them close enough that she could brush his nose with hers. “Ren…”

“Pyrrha, wait—”

Something clicked in her head, and she sat up so she could back away. “I’m sorry,” Pyrrha blurted out, holding her hands in supplication. Ren was her friend, she couldn’t bear the thought that she might have ruined that because her hormones got the better of her in a moment of weakness. “I just jumped on you, I didn’t mean…I’m sorry.”

Ren pushed himself up, aura shimmering again, and put one hand on hers. Immediately the cool tide of his Semblance washed over her, not sweeping away the arousal, but allowing her to think despite the haze in her head. It was a little unnerving to watch the color drain from her skin, but in an academic sort of way—the unease was distant enough that she could set it aside rather than be consumed by it. Pyrrha took a long breath and looked up at Ren.

“I was going to say to wait, because we’re in public and our dorm is empty,” he said, then shuffled closer to her. “Not because I wanted you to stop.”

He pressed one light kiss to her cheek, and Pyrrha was sure she would have melted if he hadn’t been keeping her centered. “If you want to keep going, that is,” Ren added, and eased back to a polite distance, though not so far that he couldn’t lean in again. “I’d like to.”

“So would I…”

They couldn’t gather up their things fast enough, and they decided against changing back into their uniforms—Semblance or not, they weren’t going to make it back to the dormitories if they started undressing there. Classes were beginning to let out as they went through the main building, leaving Pyrrha with the unenviable task of nudging people aside while reaching back to keep a grip on Ren so that she didn’t go out of her mind with arousal. Even then, it wasn’t properly a negative emotion, and he could only do so much.

“Yo, Ren!”

Pyrrha groaned inwardly and tried to put on something resembling a smile as they turned around, to where Team CVFY was filing out of one of the weapons maintenance labs. Ren was too polite to disappear into the crowd around them, and Pyrrha had to keep shifting her weight from foot to foot to keep from squirming.

“Oh, Coco…could this wait, maybe? We’re, ah, in a bit of hurry.”

“I guess you are, you didn’t even bother changing,” she said, wiping some gunpowder from her fingers. “I just wanted to ask where you get your hair dye for that bit of pink, the place I used to go to closed up. Even better if I can get some shampoo there too, I’m not getting the volume I want.”

Dire as her need was to get somewhere private—she would take an out-of-the-way closet at this point—Pyrrha almost had to laugh at the triviality of it. Rather than give herself away, she grabbed Ren’s ponytail again and tugged lightly. “He _does_ take good care of his hair, doesn’t he?”

“I…I’ll send the address to your scroll,” Ren said, stumbling over his words as Pyrrha dragged him off. If Coco thought there was anything off about that, she didn’t say so, and after a moment they were lost in the throng of students again, headed for the exits. “That was cruel.”

“You didn’t seem to mind it the first two times.”

Pyrrha had never noticed how long of a walk it was between the main classroom building to their dormitories, but every step across the campus gave her a new and painful appreciation for the distance. She clung to Ren, gripping his forearm and debating slipping her hand lower to thread their fingers until they reached the dormitory, at which point it became a fight not to break into a dead run. Her mind raced instead of her feet, wondering what other sweet sounds she could draw out of Ren, what sounds he would get out of her. They had all been rather private about what they enjoyed as far as intimacy, but…Pyrrha looked back at Ren, who met her smile with his own. They had plenty of time to figure that out.

“Pyrrha!”

She blanched. They were so close, the door to their room was right _there_ , they were near enough that she could reach out and take hold of the metal knob—and Weiss was strolling out of the opposite room, intent on speaking with her. Pyrrha tightened her grip on Ren’s arm, and felt a cooling wave of his aura wash over her in response. He started to move forward to unlock their door, but Pyrrha pulled him back. His Semblance was the only thing keeping her sane right now, putting any distance between them could be disastrous.

“Weiss,” Pyrrha mumbled. Ren’s hand settled on her shoulder, his fingers digging into her bare skin. “What…what can I do for you?”

Whatever it was that Weiss ended up talking about—one test or other coming up in the next week—Pyrrha got none of the details. She nodded and hummed affirmatively when it seemed appropriate, but all she could focus on was the way Ren’s hand began slipping slowly down her back, along her armor and settling on the swell of her rear. His aura was still flowing freely, which was the only thing keeping her from yelping in embarrassment at the thought of someone walking behind them and seeing.

“So would you be free to study then?” Weiss asked, snapping Pyrrha out of her haze.

“Um, sure. Send the details to my scroll. And Weiss?”

“Yes?”

She fidgeted in place, looking longingly at their door as Ren squeezed, keeping a straight face all the while. “Do—do you have any of that rope left over from when you made your bunk beds?”

Rope in hand, Pyrrha nearly bowled Ren over once he got the door open. As it was, they pushed the door shut as soon as they got their balance, and then were at each other again, pulling off their combat outfits and pausing only to catch their breath and get to Pyrrha’s bed.

“What—” Ren moaned as Pyrrha tugged his hair again— “what’s the rope for?”

A flush of red colored her face, not from the way her armor was lying in a pile on the floor, but from sharing such a private fantasy. Ren gently stroked her cheek and eased her circlet out of her hair. No, she decided, Ren was sweet, he wasn’t going to shoot her down if she said something silly. “Well…I thought if you were interested, maybe I could tie you up, and you could do the same to me…?”

Ren’s eyes went wide, and Pyrrha almost snickered at how obviously the rest of his body reacted to her suggestion. She traced one hand down his bare chest and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants. “Can I take that as a yes?”

He nodded quickly, and they eased back to finish tearing off their clothes. Suddenly they were both much shier, laid bare for each other as they were, and Ren looked reverently over her body, drawing ragged breaths as his hand hovered over her thigh. Pyrrha took it and pressed his hand to her skin, guiding him up to her hips, her side, and to the swell of one breast. “You can touch me, Ren,” she whispered, easing closer as her gaze made its own circuit of his body. “I want you to. Can I touch you?”

“Of course,” Ren said, and wrapped his free hand around the back of her head to pull her closer. “Of course, Pyrrha.”

It was easy to melt into his kiss, to trail her hands over the firm planes of Ren’s body until they drifted down between his legs. A long, pleasant tingle ran through her as she stroked the length of his cock, relishing the way his body trembled underneath her, the way he throbbed under her hand, and the moans he tried to bite back. When they broke for air, Ren rested his forehead against hers, holding her cheeks, until she eased away and reached for the rope. “Can you sit seiza for me and put your hands behind your back?”

He did so, and Pyrrha shuffled behind him on the bed. Ren was obediently still as she wound the rope around his wrists, and then his ankles, forcing him to arch his torso forward if he wanted to stay upright. She worked a finger under each of her makeshift cuffs, then kissed Ren’s neck. “Is that comfortable?” Pyrrha asked, and he nodded. “Good.”

With one more playful tug on his hair, Pyrrha moved around to Ren’s front and eased herself down, leaving light kisses and little bites from his lips all the way down his body. She followed the middle of his abdomen down to the small patch of dark hair between his legs, and Pyrrha buried her face in his scent, sweat and arousal and need, before she clutched his thigh and kissed the tip of his cock. Ren gasped, straining against the ropes, and a bead of saltiness smeared across her lips.

Pyrrha delighted in the taste of him, in his desire for her, and she snaked one hand down between her own legs as she took Ren into her mouth. The feeling of fullness was wonderfully new and exciting, and the sight of Ren trying and failing to keep a measure of composure as she ran her tongue along his shaft only spurred her on.

“You taste so _good_ ,” Pyrrha said when she pulled back, lightly slapping her cheek with the length of his cock. His hips were rocking of their own accord as a steady stream of his arousal mingled with her saliva, and Pyrrha wondered how long he might hold out next time, when they both weren’t so desperate.

Her eyes closed as she descended on him again. _Next time_. Yes, oh yes, she wanted to do this again, she knew that already. There was so much of Ren she wanted to discover, and so much of her she wanted him to explore. Her fingers swirled around her clit, sending spikes of arousal through her own body.

The needful snap of Ren’s hips as she worked him over only grew stronger and more erratic, punctuated by groans and whimpers as his Semblance began to fail. It was a stroke to her pride, knowing she could do this to him, to cost him his hard-won composure with only her mouth and the sight of her body.

“Pyrrha…!”

“Are you close?” she asked, opening her eyes and looking up. Ren nodded furiously, and Pyrrha eased her mouth away to wrap her hand around him. He moved in counter to her strokes, thrusting for dear life as he tried to wriggle out of his restraints, and Pyrrha was so transfixed on watching the throb of his cock as he began to come that she barely heard the door opening.

“I’m back! You wouldn’t _believe_ —”

Pyrrha turned toward the door as the first strand of warm, thick arousal struck her cheek. She and Ren looked at Nora as his body kept going. Her hand was still on the doorknob as she watched Pyrrha’s face get covered, and she had very obviously forgotten to blink. It was only once Ren slumped in place, spent for the moment, that Nora slowly closed the door, leaving them alone again. With their heavy breathing as the only respite from the silence, Pyrrha reached out and slid the bolt into place as she had neglected to before.

She was still holding on to Ren, and another wave of calming energy settled over her with the last scraps of his aura. “Thank you,” Pyrrha mumbled, and kissed the head of his cock, drawing out a shiver. She shuffled her way up the bed again and untied him, gently kneading his wrists and ankles before getting a towel to wipe her face off. Ren hopped off the bed and joined her, wrapping his hands around her waist until she had finished cleaning herself. Even in the middle of recovering, she could feel the stiffness against her thigh, and her clit twitched from her own unanswered arousal. “Do you think we should keep going, or…?”

“But I haven’t seen to _your_ needs yet.”

Ren led her back to the bed and eased her down. He kissed her once, deep and affectionate, as he pulled the rope over. Pyrrha obligingly kept her arms still as Ren brought them up and tied them to the corners of the headboard, leaving her splayed out and laid utterly bare. He stopped for a moment, just to look at her again. “You really are so beautiful,” Ren said, and slid one hand along her leg.

Pyrrha watched his slow descent onto her, grinding her wrists against the rope as he kissed higher and higher over her calf, and then her thigh. The lull had let her body calm somewhat, but Ren’s hands and mouth were quickly rekindling that spark. It was her turn to roll her hips as he advanced, tempting him, drawing him in, until he pressed his lips around her clit and swiped his tongue over her.

“Oh, Ren…”

His hands tightened on her thighs, and Ren looked up at her, eyes shining in the light as he sucked lightly at her. A nervous giggle cracked out of Pyrrha’s throat as he stoked the pressure between her legs, driving her wild as it mounted. She wished he had left one hand free to run into his hair, push him down, claim him. Instead she could only whimper under his ministrations and occasionally slip in something intelligible. “Right there, that’s good, keep doing that,” she gasped out, trembling and pushing her hips up into Ren’s mouth. His grip on her legs was iron, but he yielded to let her press her thighs to the sides of his head. “Ren, yes, yes, _yes_!”

Even the metal bed frame shivered under her when she came, breaking through that last obstacle as Ren pressed his mouth closer to her. Pyrrha couldn’t keep her breathing even as his tongue lapped at her. His eyes closed as he lavished her, and her legs slowly spread so he could move. Not that he seemed to be in any hurry. When he did draw away, his mouth and chin were wet with her, and Pyrrha nudged him toward her with her leg until she could reach up to kiss him, savoring the mingled tastes, then arched her back up toward him. “I want you,” she said, and bit down on her lip when she felt him prodding at her. She was more than ready, and from the way he shuddered when her legs touched him, so was he. “Please?”

He was only too happy to oblige. Ren was careful at first, guiding himself in until he had pressed into her to the hilt, and for a moment all they could do was kiss again as they got used to the feeling of each other. Pyrrha felt so wonderfully _full_ as he lingered, keeping them as close as could be, and she kept her legs spread to let him in.

“Are you all right?” Ren asked, barely whispering the words against her lips. “Nothing hurts? Your wrists?”

Pyrrha squeezed down on him, and his body shuddered against hers. “It’s all so perfect, Ren. You can start moving now?”

It wasn’t a proper question, more a plea, one he swiftly answered. His outstroke left an awful emptiness in her core, only to be filled up again as he thrust his hips forward. A happy mewl broke past Pyrrha’s lips as they found a rhythm, moving in counter to one another, falling into kiss after kiss. Pyrrha wrapped her legs around Ren’s waist to urge him deeper, whimpering whenever they broke for air. Ren didn’t close his eyes, or shove his face into the sheets to focus on his rut, instead looking at her all the while, making sure she didn’t grow uncomfortable. He balanced himself on one elbow to brush some hair from her face that had fallen down from their cresting tempo, and Pyrrha arched her back up into him again, rolling her hips so he brushed against her clit when he moved.

Eventually Ren dropped out of their rhythm altogether, snapping into quick thrusts that struck so deep Pyrrha was sure he would break her in two. The constant stimulation against her already-sensitive clit pushed her over the edge again, and she quivered as he buried himself once more, gasping into their kiss as a flood of warmth rushed through her. Ren reached up with a shaking hand and undid her restraints, leaving Pyrrha free to snake her arms around his back and hold him there, pulling him into another kiss while her hips rocked and wrung the last drop of arousal out of him. Her fingers raked on his back as Pyrrha remembered they had been too addled to worry much about condoms or any other kind of birth control, but she couldn’t worry too much about it. If things happened, they happened, she decided. A vague part of her mind even hoped for that in some way, and she didn’t let Ren draw back and leave her with a small sting of emptiness until she was sure he had nothing left to give.

“So,” Pyrrha said shakily as Ren collapsed beside her on her bed. She traced a line down the middle of his chest with one finger. “That was…well, I enjoyed it.”

“I did, too.”

“We probably shouldn’t keep Nora locked out all afternoon, should we?”

Slowly, reluctantly, they gathered up their clothes, tucked the rope safely away, and got back into their uniforms. Ren was smoothing out her sheets when Pyrrha came back from the bathroom, and she was happy to mess them up again by pulling him down onto her bed to doze.

⁂

“Come on, you don’t want to be late for breakfast, do you?”

Pyrrha hummed in acknowledgment of Jaune’s question, but didn’t hurry her pace. She wasn’t looking forward to her classes for the day—no matter how quickly they went by, it wouldn’t be quick enough.

“We’ll catch up with you,” Ren said, still working his hair into a manageable shape.

Jaune shrugged and left, followed quickly by Nora. She had hardly said a word all weekend, which was bizarre enough on its own, but combined with everything else, it made for an awkward few days. Once she closed the door, though, both Pyrrha and Ren breathed a sigh of relief. Pyrrha pulled off her nightshirt, and Ren reached under his bed for one of the purchases they’d made the day before.

“This should be a bit more comfortable than the raw rope you got from Weiss,” Ren said as he measured off a length of sleek black cord. Pyrrha shuffled off her shorts and pressed her back to Ren as he wove the cord around her, fastening it around different points of her body until she had a subtle harness that would fit under her uniform. He gave it a little tug as he tied off the ends over the small of her back. “I didn’t think you were interested in this kind of thing, honestly.”

“Likewise. Your turn?”

Pyrrha fumbled a bit more with the cord, but after a few minutes and some gentle instruction Ren had a matching harness to keep on under his clothes. With that taken care of, they really did have to hurry to rejoin their teammates, though Pyrrha couldn’t help the occasional distraction when the cord moved against her skin in just such a way. By the time they were ready to leave, both of them were terribly flustered, and Pyrrha wondered just how she was going to get through class without driving herself crazy.

“Ready to go, Ms. Nikos?”

She took Ren’s offered hand and let him pull her closer, until they were up against one another and had their lips brushing. Pyrrha’s heart thrummed, and she knew it was too pleasant an emotion for his Semblance to suppress. “I’m ready, Mr. Ren.”

Classes really couldn’t end quickly enough.


End file.
